Never Trust A Hope
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: Bella is a crazy chick with more issues than she can handle. Edward is a rich kid who thinks Bella is a bad influence. Will they get together? AH/OC. This story was previously writen by dementedevilpixie.
1. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the lovely Stphenie Meyers owns it all! I wish I owned it though! :):):)

**Looking Back**

**BPOV**

Kate and I had been hanging out together for a couple weeks. She seemed like an alright girl. She was two and a half years older than myself and at the time I was only 15. Having a friend with a vehicle definitely had its benefits and I loved my freedom. Not that there was much to do in the little rainy town of Forks, Washington.

On the first day of summer break she had invited my best friend Jasper, his friend Emmett and myself, to go to "the cliffs" in her new truck. I thought it was a nice of her to invite them, Emmett's family had just moved into town and his little brother was currently going to some fancy prep school in Seattle.

Jasper and Emmett hit it off from the start, both of them were 16 years old and would be starting high school together in the fall. Not to mention they both wanted to play football.

We all had brought our swimsuits and climbed into the '53 Chevy her dad had bought her for Christmas. It really was junk on wheels, but she was extremely proud she could drive the monstrosity. That right there should have been my clue to run away screaming, but thanks to my lack of self preservation, I just jumped on in.

Kate put the key in the ignition and fired up the loud beast. I about jumped out the window, I had no idea a truck could be so loud. Kate just laughed at me and started flirting with my brother dearest.

_Wow, this was gonna be a fun day._

Poor Jasper didn't know what to say. Kate was a very nice girl but she wasn't Jazz's type.

I sat there trying to hide my amusement while she tried to lure Jazz and Emmett into sitting in the cab of the truck. They declined her offer and chose to sit in the rusty bed of the old pick-up. I started to wish I had the sense to jump in back with them as she started hauling ass down the very bumpy and curvy gravel road. She laughed at my fruitless attempts of putting my seat belt on and finally told me it would be useless because the strap was broken.

Great, just my luck.

As we approached a straightaway, Kate decided that she wanted to have some fun and scare the shit out of the guys. That plan happened to work.

Kate lost control of the truck and she couldn't hold it in the road. Instead of trying to correct it, she just braced herself for impact, taking her hands off the wheel and putting her feet on the floorboard. I watched in slow motion as we veered off the road at a high speed. As the truck started to flip I turned around to see Jazz and Emmet being thrown to the other side of the bed, as I was being tossed around in the cab.

What happened from that point was highly entertaining and very painful. As the truck flipped for the second time Emmett was holding on to the side rail and poor Jasper was holding on to Emmett's pants, both putting all their effort into not being thrown out. But as my luck would have it Emmett's belt couldn't hold Jasper's weight, and I witnessed a nice view of Emmett's bare ass right as the truck hit a tree and landing it on it's passenger side.

I was slammed into Kate and then fell on my right side. As my right shoulder hit the window I felt my bones shatter along with the glass and as my hip collided with the metal door I felt more bones pop and shatter.

That tree was the only thing stopping the truck from falling off the cliff. Luckily it wasn't the deep part, only about a 15 foot drop.

"SHIT!!...SHIT!!!...My dad's gonna kill me!!" Kate screamed as she was hanging directly above me by her seat belt.

"Can you please shut up and stay still. This goddamn truck is already rocking back and forth." I whispered

"I CANT HEAR HER!!! OH GOD SHES DEAD THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!" Emmett's voice boomed from the behind the truck.

Somehow him and Jasper escaped without a scratch.

Smoke started filling the cab as well as the smell of gas. _This day just keeps getting better and better._ I thought to myself. Somehow I would have to get out of this truck before it blows up or Kate falls on me.

I looked up to see that either I would have to climb over Kate to get out the driver's side window or I could slide through the passenger window as the truck tilted backwards. It was then that Kate made my decision for me.

"The damn seat belt is cutting into my side!!! I have to unbuckle it!!!! She whined.

"Oh no you don't, Give me two seconds to crawl out before you land on me and crush what few bones I have left." I argued

"THE TRUCK WILL CRUSH YOU, YOU DUMB ASS, YOU CAN'T FIT THROUGH THAT WINDOW!!!!!!" She screamed.

"I'D RATHER HAVE THE TRUCK CRUSH ME THAN YOU!!" I screamed back.

Luckily she shut up as I waited for the truck to sway back enough for me to slide out the window. Unfortunately I fell 15 feet into the cold water. I did by best to swim towards a part of the shore where I could climb out.

Apparently I only had control over the left side of my body, I was just helplessly flopping around in the water. Flailing my limbs about trying to stay afloat. I reached the shore soon enough and as I flopped down in the mud, I watched Kate as she climbed out of the drivers window and jumped onto Emmett's back, knocking him to the ground.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically, poor Emmett didn't know what hit him. As I laid in the mud laughing I could hear Jasper screaming at Kate. Apparently they still thought I was in the truck.

Next thing I knew I heard a loud popping sound and then an explosion as the truck burst into flames. Panic set in as I jumped up and limped up the hill. I knew they 3 of them were close to the truck. I could hear Kate, Jasper and Emmett screaming at each other. I just couldn't control myself long enough to let them know I was okay. Finally Emmett turned around and seen me crawling towards them. I was covered in blood, mud and leaves. I probably resembled "Swamp Thing".

Emmett scooped me into his arms and carried me toward the others as he kept asking if I was okay. I finally managed to stop laughing and tell them that my right arm and leg were broken. Jasper walked around trying to get a signal on his cell phone. He called Carlisle and Esme who were on their way along with my dad Charlie and my step mom Sue, Kate's parents and an ambulance.

Emmett insisted on carrying me, but I am a stubborn person and my adrenaline was getting the better of me. I made him put me down so I could hop beside him. I was barefoot now that I had lost my favorite sandals in the lake.

So Emmett actually got his way and ended up carrying me the rest of the way. Kate and Jasper were silent for 20 minutes. Which I appreciated, Kate usually never shuts up.

The ambulance arrived along with our parents. Kate got bitched out by everybody for her reckless driving and Dad wrote her a ticket while Carlisle and the EMT crew worked on cleaning me up.

I never seen Kate after that.

Emmett, Jasper and Dad came over and asked me how I felt.

"Well, right now I feel mentally scarred after watching Jasper pull Emmett's pants down." I said, trying to hold back my giggles while the paramedics attacked me with needles.

"Holy shit!...You seen that?" Emmett screeched.

"I think she's in shock, you might want to strap her down." Carlisle said to the EMT that was currently working on pulling shards of glass out of my shoulder.

"No Carlisle, this is Bella's usual reaction to pain." Charlie stated.

"Oh, so thats why she was laughing like a crazy person when I found her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, two years ago she fell off of our trampoline and broke her arm. It took us 2 hours to get her to shut up." Jasper said.

The pain medicine started kicking in and I started singing a drugged up version of "Pain" by Three Days Grace. Slowly torturing the EMTs by my musical inabilities, until I passed out. I woke up 6 days and 10 surgeries later, feeling like a human pincushion. Jasper never left my side and Emmett came to visit me every day for the 2 weeks I was there.

On my last day Carlisle walked in my room with a stack of papers for Charlie to sign and a list of things I wasn't allowed to do by myself. He also gave me my prescriptions for a week and informed me of the different types of physical therapy I would have to endure before I could walk without crutches. He said it would be six months to a year before I would have full use of my arm and leg.

Not that this information didn't brighten my day enough, he proceeded on telling me that the impact had fractured my pelvis and there was a possibility that I would have to wear a back brace as well. He then asked if everyone would step out of the room for the last bit of info he was going to give me. I made sure that everyone stayed where they were and I told Carlisle that I kept no secrets from my family and friends and that I would like to have them there for support.

"Bella, we have some bad news." Carlisle said as he stared at his clipboard. My thoughts went haywire, as I tried to recall anytime over the past few days when they've run any test out of the ordinary.

"I'm ready, just say what you need to Dr. Cullen." I said as I smiled at him. "And please put it in terms I can understand." I pleaded. I was still unable stop smiling. He must of thought I was completely deranged.

"You have a rare heart condition called Aortic dissection. The symptoms are very similar to having a heart attack. Its also the reason why you have low blood pressure and poor circulation. When you become stressed out your heart beats irregularly and it could cause it to stop completely." Carlisle said.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure I can handle that." I chuckled. Everyone in the room looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What?...I'm not scared of dying or having a 'heart attack'." I stated

After I was allowed to go home I started to become grumpy because something as simple as going to pee became a group activity, Dad and Sue followed me around trying to make sure I didn't get 'over excited.' Which just pissed me off in the long run.

Jasper stayed in my room at night and Emmett came over during the day so I could kick his ass in 'Halo'. Neither one of them ever treated me differently. Other than the few times that Charlie and Sue were at work and they had to help me get to the bathroom. The most awkward part was when they had to help me take a bath.

One month after I was released from the hospital, Emmett's adopted sister came over with him to meet me. Emmett had warned me that she didn't have any friends in Forks and that she was extremely hyper. Lets just say that I never expected Hurricane Alice to become my best friend. But that she did.

After one of my more torturous therapy sessions, my therapist suggested that I should home school until I was capable of taking care of myself. That was no problem with me considering I never had any friends in middle school. I talked to Sue about it at dinner that evening and she said that she would be happy to teach me during the day. Alice came over that night saying that Esme offered to home school her as well.

I couldn't have been happier that night. Alice used me like a "Bella Barbie" and by the time we went to sleep I looked like a cheap hooker. At least I finally was getting back to my old self (not the hooker part by the way). Alice was helping me keep my mind off of everything I couldn't do. We shopped online and designed our own clothes.

We spent our birthdays together and when I was finally able to get around like a normal kid we went camping in the back yard.

Alice made the year I spent in recovery enjoyable for me. It was high school that sucked.

Alice and I found out we had something in common. Neither one of us fit in. We were both picked on and ridiculed when we were separated. The preppy girls treated us like shit. They had no reason to do that to _her_. Alice was always in style and she was very beautiful. They had a field day with me, dorky little Bella was always the preverbial puncing bag.

Our biggest enemies were the cheerleaders. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Irina, Tanya and numerous others.

All in all, Alice managed to escape our sophomore year unscathed while I ended up having an episode on the last day of my sophomore year. I was just about to punch Jessica for calling Alice a rug muncher when my arm went numb and my chest started hurting. Needless to say I passed out in the gym and woke up in the hospital.

Something would have to give by our junior year.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

If you don't review you will have a very unhappy writer lol

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	2. Hot Pink Pixies & First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I know sad face right now :(**

**Never Trust A Hope**

**Hot Pink Pixies**

**&**

**Memorable First Impressions**

**BPOV**

I've spent two months in therapy working on my emotional issues. My Therapist, Dr. Greene, has been suggesting that I stop bottling up my anger and aggravation because if I just confront my problems head on I'd have a better chance of not having another heart attack. I've also been taking karate classes and yoga to control my breathing and heart rate. I woke up this morning not knowing what to expect.

The first day of high school. Definitely not something I'm looking forward to. I refuse to back down to those mindless girls. Girls who are lucky to have an IQ equivalent to their bra size. Of course Alice had to interrupt my internal debate, by beating the door down. The 90 pound pixie recently streaked her black hair with hot pink highlights. I think shes excited to show it off.

"Get in here already Alice!" I screamed as I searched my closet.

"And a good morning to you too Bella." she squealed as she set 3 huge bags on my bed. "I know its been impossible to find clothes you like, so I opted to design you a couple different outfits to choose from."

"Thanks Ali, I don't know what I'd do without you." I replied honestly.

"Same thing you did last year when I had the flu." She said with a irratated expression.

"Emmett told you I went to school in my pajamas didn't he?" I groaned.

"Yup....You won't get away with that this year......We're gonna bring out the real you." She said as she handed me a pair of black low rise boot cut jeans and a black corsette top.

"Uh oh...Alice, do you think everyone's ready for the bitch to be out of the cage?" I mused.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I've already warned Emmett." she laughed and handed me my platform army boots.

Alice has been designing clothes for us all summer. The outfit she chose to wear today kind of make my eyes hurt. A hot pink baby tee and black and hot pink plaid mini-skirt with fishnets and chunky boots. My outfit is more subtle. But with my luck, I'd rather wear something that in the event of me falling and busting my ass, I don't risk flashing my goodies to the entire student body...again.

After Alice straightened my hair and I put on some light make-up, we made our way downstairs, I gave Sue a hug before we ran out the door. We hopped in Alice's Porsche and headed to school.

"Let the games begin." I sighed as we pulled in the parking lot.

"Look Bella, Edwards already here." she said as she pointed at a silver Volvo.

"Why haven't I met him yet?" I asked. I was curious about Alice's brother.

"Edward is more of the brooding type, he rarely ever talks to anyone outside the family. He thinks it might mess up his GPA or something like that."

"Well, lets get this over with." I grumbled as we stepped out of the car."I'll see you in class Ali."

"Behave yourself Bella. Don't let your temper get the best of you."

"Yes, ma'am." I said moking Jasper's southern flair.

I walked in the opposite direction of Alice so I could sneak in a smoke break before class. Alice hates it when I smoke, but lately its the only thing that calms me down. If only I would've drove my own car here I wouldn't have to stand out here in the cold rain. This weather has been affecting more and more, when the metal rods get cold it feels like my bones are going to shatter, right now my right arm and leg are shaking so bad I look like I'm using a body vibrator. I walked back in to the school trying to dig a Tylenol pack out of pants pocket when Mike Newton decided it was his turn to get kicked in the crotch. Fucker should keep his hands to himself and off my boob.

**EPOV**

I'm glad I chose to transfer to Forks High. I've missed my parents, Emmett and Alice. Although, I've rarely seen Alice since I've been home. She spends most of her free time with her friend Bella.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed through the crowded hallway. I turned to see him and Rosalie holding hands and heading my way.

"Whats up Em?...Hello Rosalie" I greeted them.

"Come on Eddie...We'll give you the grand tour" he said

"That's okay...I've gotta go get my class schedule and the code for my locker. I'll meet up with you at lunch."

"Okay...See ya Ed" he said. He knows I hate it when he calls me that.

After getting my schedule, I made my back towards the lockers. I'm glad I decided to get here early, I didn't know there were this many kids in Forks. Upon finding the right locker I felt someone run their hand across my ass and it immediately pissed me off. I turned to my right and glared at this goth girl whose locker was next to mine.

"Did you just grab my ass?" I seethed

"Hell no! And_ I'd _rather not _Pretty boy_."she spat

"Well _someone_ just ran their hand across my ass. And I'm not a pretty boy." I said

"I'm sorry for your misfortune but I've gotta head to class." She replied. Just as I turned around I felt it again.

"You just grabbed my ass again!" What the hell is this chick's problem?

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm 3 feet away from your sorry ass!"she glared at me.

"Actually it was me." I turned to my left to see a _hot _albeit ditsy looking strawberry blond girl who appeared to be chewing more gum than should be allowed. "You're kinda cute ya know?....I'm Tanya" she said.

"Tanya is always scoping out the new man meat." Said the brown eyed goth girl.

"Bella....Go back to your girlfriend." Tanya sneered.

_Huh...I wonder if this is Ali's Bella? Girlfriend? What!?_

"Tanya, I'm warning you shut up or you'll fucking regret it!" Bella growled.

_Wow...feisty and a dirty mouth._ I shouldn't think that way.

"Whatever Bella....You're such a bitch." Tanya said.

As soon as the words left Tanya's mouth, Bella grabbed her by the throat and threw against the locker. I was tempted to separate them, but I really didn't want to be any part of their feud. So I just stepped back to watch. Every guys fantasy, right?

"Tanya, apologize for groping Pretty Boy's ass." she demanded as she started lifting Tanya off the ground by her neck.

"I'm sorry" Tanya choked.

"All right skank, You see everyone staring at us?" she said and Tanya nodded

"I want you to tell everybody what you are. I want you to tell them that you're _my_ bitch." Tanya was silent and Bella squeezed tighter

"I'm your bitch Bella" she rasped then Bella let go.

Bella leaned down beside her and whispered in her ear. As Bella went to stand up Tanya grumbled something to her that made Bella furious. She sucker punched Tanya right before Emmett pulled her away.

"Way to go Edward! You're here ten minutes and already causing trouble." Rosalie chided

"_I _didn't do anything." I retorted as I glared at her and Emmett. "She's the one with issues." I spun around to point out Bella but she was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" I asked Rose

"Alice took her outside to calm her down." She replied angrily as if Bella's actions were my fault,

"Would you mind checking on her?" Emmett asked

"Tell Alice that class starts in 10 minutes." Rose said as I walked toward the door.

When I walked outside Bella was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette and Alice was a feet away from her talking to her.

_What kind of friends did my poor sister make? Why would they wanna know if Bella's okay? Tanya is the one who got her ass handed to her._

**BPOV**

I guess I didn't handle that very well. But she deserved what she got. Her and her buddies have been making our lives hell for the past 2 years. If Alice and I were a couple that be a different story. Alice and I are best friends.

She's the sister I never had. There is no reason for Tanya to go around spreading lies and I refuse to put up with here shit any longer. All it took was her to call me a carpet muncher.

_Damn, I wish I would have done more than just hit her. I would have loved to break every bone in her perfect little face. _

I lit my trusty smoke and waited for the nicotine to kick in.

"Just calm down Bella. She's not worth it." Alice pleaded. I didn't hear her walk over here. _Sneaky little pixie._

"I'm fine Al. Just go back inside. You don't need to be around me when I smoke anyway." I hated it when she watched me smoke it made me feel so weak.

"Damn Straight she doesn't!! Alice go inside now!" Pretty Boy growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to tell her what to do!!!" I shouted at him as I threw my cigarette on the ground and marched toward him. He was livid and it made me want to smile, so I did.

"She's my fucking sister thats who she is!!!!" _Oh shit! This must be her moody brother._ "And she deserves better than you!!!!" He spat at me.

"What the fuck Edward? How dare you tell me what to do and who to be friends with? Where the fuck were you when I needed you? Huh? Off with your fancy friends? At a fucking tea party?" Alice screamed.

"Its your turn to calm down Al. We're gonna be late for class. Let's go back inside. Okay?" I said calmly.

I didn't want to start trouble between them. I reached out, she put her hand in mine and we made our way back to the main door. I turned around to see a pissed off Edward following us.

"This isn't over Alice." He said to her. "I'm going to have a talk with mom and dad when I get home."

"That's a great idea Edward." She replied "You know dad's a surgeon. He might be able to get that stick out of your ass."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. I did understand what he was saying. He didn't want his sister getting into trouble. I can't hold that against him.

"Look, I know your first impression of me isn't very good. Your sister is my best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt her. So can we just put today behind us and start fresh?" I said

"Hi, I'm Bella." I added by putting my hand out for him.

"Edward" was all he said. He shook his head and stormed off to class.

I noticed Alice was no longer walking with me. I turned around to notice her stopped in the middle of the hallway. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. My first thought was that she was crying. I slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't look her in the eyes after the way I treated her brother. That's when I realized that she wasn't crying. She was laughing.

"Why are you laughing Al?" I asked.

She was laughing so hard it was difficult to understand her.

"He's...he's always....such a...hard ass...but I've never.....seen him act that way...... after just....just meeting someone..... he's acting like a.....a little girl." She giggled

"Well that's just the effect I have on people Alice. I know it's not that way with my family or yours. But, with everyone else its 'hate at first sight'."

"That's true Bells. You have the opposite affect on my family. We all love you." She replied

"I know Al. Lets get to class."

The rest of the day went by without anymore incidents. Most people avoided the Cullens, Jasper and myself. I'm guessing thats my fault. They know I have temper issues. I was rather shocked when Tanya acted that way this morning. I had already warned her when she tried to stake a claim on Jasper last year. I'm either losing my touch or I've beat the last few brain cells she had right out of her head. I really hope she doesn't pursue Edward. Alice would be very disappointed if they start going out. I really don't think that would happen though. He seemed repulsed by her. _Or was he just repulsed by me?_ Oh well no biggie.

-------------------------------------------------------

Review Bitches lol (no offense i'm just very hyper)

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	3. Weird Family Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I will rule the world...... muahahaha **

**Weird Family Moments**

**EPOV**

I left the school at on this hot August afternoon replaying everything that happened in my mind. Somehow Bella has connived her way into my family. I'd have to act fast before she corrupted my sister.

I made the drive home in record time. I wasn't quite sure how to approach my parents about Bella's behavior. I was sure that they wouldn't want Alice to continue her friendship after today's events. I seen Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep already parked in the driveway and I figured I'd have to talk to mom alone. I didn't want to have Alice and Emmett as enemies. I walked in the door and a heavenly scent invaded my thoughts. Mom must be making a special meal. After I took off my shoes I seen mom sitting on the couch watching HGTV. She loves the decorating shows.

"Dear, How was your first day?" Mom asked. I didn't even have time to answer her. I was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer, she just smiled and pointed to the back yard.

I walked out the back door and onto the deck and the sight that I was presented with shocked me to no end. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were playing football together. Tackle football. I was shocked to see Emmett throw the football to Bella and she caught it one handed and darted up the field. Damn, she was fast. Jasper went to block her path and she just ducked down and rammed him into the ground, never losing her speed. Jasper laid there for a few seconds and then jumped up shaking his head. Bella had already made the touchdown and was high fiving Alice. Bella's voice sounded through the air breaking my concentration.

"I've gotta head back in and finish dinner." She said to the group.

"Ah, come on Bells, one more down?" Emmett begged.

"Sorry Em, If I don't get back in there now, everything will be burnt." she replied. Then she looked up at the house and caught me staring at her.

_Damnit! Stop looking at her like that. Just stop looking!_

"Edwards home, maybe he'll want to play." She said sarcastically while glaring at me as she walked up the steps.

"Hey!!!! You wanna play Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"I'm good I've gotta get started on my homework." I replied

"Homework? It was just orientation. Come on its Friday night." He stated

"I don't feel like it, Em."

"Whatever you say brother." He replied sadly.

"Hey guys? Would you like for me to make my _special_ desert?" Bella said as she poked her head out of the kitchen door.

"OH HELL YEAH!!!" Emmett Boomed. Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing at his enthusiasm.

I walked back into the house sneaking a peak at Bella listening to her Ipod dancing around in my kitchen while she cooked. Then she did something I didn't expect she started grinding in place, making my cock twitch,

_TRAITOR!!!! . She's sexy when she's dancing though. Damn, Traitor of a mind. _

I think she caught me staring at her because she stopped and kept stirring whatever it was that was making my stomach growl.

_Keep walking....just walk away....that's a good boy_.

I went upstairs and found mom, in dad's study, on the computer. I figured I wouldn't beat around the bush. I would just get it over with.

"Hey mom, I was wanting to talk to you about Bella. I don't think she's a very good friend to Alice." I stated. Mom, looked up at me with a quizzical expression.

"And why would you think that dear?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I told her about what happened at school with Tanya and I told her about finding Bella outside smoking with Alice right there and I told her about how I didn't want Alice associating with her. Mom just started laughing and told me that Bella was a sweet girl and that she had a good heart and there were things happening in Bella's life outside her control. When I asked her what she meant, she just told me that I would have to ask either Bella or dad about that. Whatever that's supposed to mean. She also said that everyone knows that Bella smokes and it's not a big deal, she's not worried about Alice picking up that habit. Alice has a good head on her shoulders and she knows better. She then told me to go back downstairs apologize to Bella for being rude and tell her that Dad is bringing home her prescription from the hospital.

Mom said that her and dad would be going out of town tonight and that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening.

I relayed mom's message to Bella and she looked shocked that I was speaking to her. I then proceeded to apologize for being so rash at school. She said it was no problem and she hoped that we could be friends. She asked me if I wanted to try the Italian meatballs that she made for dinner. I tried them and they were fucking delicious. She claims she invented the recipe herself and she uses a couple shots of rum in the sauce. I asked her if mom knew she was using her liquor, because mom usually keeps it locked up. Bella told me that she has a fully stocked bar at her house and that she just brought enough to use in the food.

I asked her what she was making for desert and she said that rice crispy treats were Emmett's favorite dessert. That I could believe. My older brother was so weird. Bella is actually a pretty cool person now that I've taken the time to talk to her. She just said that she had some major health issues and Dad had signed her up for experimental treatment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologized

"Don't be. I'm not." She said. She turned around and looked me in the eyes when she said it. She was smiling so brightly. "I'm still alive and it is part of who I am. I have no problem with it." She stated

"Why do you act like it's not a problem?" I asked completly dumbfounded.

"Well, I could get killed on my way home tonight and it would not have anything to do with my 'problem'." She said. "I have bigger issues to deal with."

"The question is if I might die tomorrow, what do I live for?" She said with a very bright smile. I stared at her in awe. "The answer is: everything. I live for everything and I have no regrets."

"Like cliff diving this weekend. Right little Sis?" Emmett asked as he walked through the door.

"Cliff diving, is that a good idea?" I asked as I looked at Bella.

"It was my idea." Bella said to me. Shen then turned to Emmett. "You wanna try my new recipe Em?" She asked.

"Hells to the yeah, lil sis." He boomed.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful and they invited me to go to their house if I could behave myself. Like I'd do anything wrong. They'd just have to keep the bi-polar chick in check.

**BPOV**

When we arrived at my house I figured that if I wanted to sleep at all tonight I would have to start drinking now.

Yup, I'm kinda an insomniac .

The six of us were contemplating on what to do tonight, well the five of us were, Edward was just sitting around taking in the scenery. So I told everyone that I wanted to play "GOTCHA!" Of course Alice was bouncing in her seat and I was volunteered to explain the game to everyone else.

Only Alice and I have ever played it and its been awhile. Last time we played we had gone to a karoeke bar and almost were arrested. After explaining that all you had to do is go up there and sing a odd song and try to get your audience to laugh. But you couldn't pick out your song until your turn and then you only had 30 seconds to pick. We had a dry erase board to keep score. If you got the 5 other people to all laugh then you got 5 points. First person to 20 wins $500.

We all made are way into the basement were there was a seating area and stage and all the karoake eqipment. Ali and I came up with the idea th at we would play girls against boys and their laughs would be worth 5 points each. So we flipped a coin and guys were gonna go first.

I grabbed my vodka and redbull and sat down with the girls while the guys got ready onstage. I heard the music come over the speakers and knew this would be easy as hell.

Lollipop by Framing Hanley.

**Edward:**

_She said he so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper _

**Jasper:**

_And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop _

**Emmett:**

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

**Jasper:**

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When its wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But man i ain't never  
Seen an ass like hers  
That ----- in my mouth  
Had me loss for words  
Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And i made that ass jump  
Like jerp jerp  
And that's when she  
She licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop _

**Emmett:**

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

**Edward:**

_Won't you get on your knees  
Won't you get on your knees _

_Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy _

_Call me so i can  
Come and do it for you  
Call me so i can  
Come and prove it for you  
Call me so i can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so i can  
Get it juicy _

**Emmett:**

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Won't you get on your knees_

Alright so the song ended and the girls and I didn't laugh. But we were all horny as hell. They got ten points for that, we just told them that Ali and Rose cracked up a little. Truth be told we had to hold Rosie back from jumping Emmett's bones.

Ali wanted to pick a song but Rose and I told her she could get the next one. We knew what we were gonna play. The three of us sing this song in the car all the time. Never with the guys around though. So we just let Ali know what part she'd be singing. The music started and the guys eyes bugged out. Yup, Cake.

**Alice: **( Looking at the guys over the rim of her reading glasses)

_Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about  
I'd appreciate your input_

**Rosalie:** (Pointing at Emmett and Shaking her boobs)

_Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up_

**Alice: **( staring at Jasper and smaking Rose's ass)

_You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time_

_Do it now_

**All Three: **(Okay, yeah we all in a line humping eachother backsides while singing.) Thank goodness for wireless headsets.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

**Bella: **(okay, maybe I was wrong for this but I slowly and seductivly walked down the steps and pointed at Edward while singing my verse. He wasn't straight faced anymore.)

_Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be specific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Love it just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

**All Three:**

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now_

Okay so maybe we didn't have to bump and grind on each other to get the point across, but we did. The guys were laughing hysterically by the end of Rose's verse, except for Edward. Not too mention they looked a little horny too.

By the end of the song they gave us a round of applause and we got the whole 15 points. We then had to pick songs to sing individualy. Since the guys were down by 10 points they went next. They chose Emmett to sing for them.

He got up there and Apologised for it being another Bloodhound gang song. He proceeded to bust out to the Vagina song. yup we lost Ali on that one so we were tied with the guys. The girls chose me to sing and at first I was clueless on how to win this game, but then the song just hit me. Well, Ali through the CD at the back of my head. I let the song start and I grabbed the pole and was mercilessly dancing on the cold metal while staring at Edward.

**Bella:**

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.  
(x2)

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.  
(x2)

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me  
(x2)

Edward jumped on stage switched the track and started on the tie breaker while I stood there standing at him with my jaw dragging on the stage. The bad part was that it seemed he was singing it to me.

**Edward:**

_Oh God, God, she's really done it now,  
Coked up, her body's all spun around,  
Oh yeah, yeah, she's really done it,  
And seein' her just isn't something I can stomach,_

Back it up, back it up,  
If you talkin' shit to me,  
Smack it up, smack it up,  
If you act a bitch to me,  
Stack it up, stack it up,  
If you fuckin' rich as me,  
My daddy owns a dealership,  
The rest is fuckin' history

This ain't a love song (oh no),  
This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,  
This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),  
This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,  
There ain't nothing here that's valid,  
So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone  
I can't do it alone,  
I can't do it alone,  
No, I can't do it alone

Oh no, no, I'm not impressed with you,  
Pink drinks that seem to get the best of you,  
Rock late and sleep until the sun sets,  
I'd talk but you took the tongue I talk with

I can call you out and complain the rain is worse,  
But it's that much better if I blame it on a person,

So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone

I nodded my head to him, did a quick bow acknowledging his victory and walked out of the room, grabbing my fifth of vodka on the way out. I got so shitfaced that night that I barely remember what happened.

I had spent an hour alone in my room on the 3rd floor. I was sitting on the balcony's hand rail smoking a cigarette when Edward walked in.

"Look, Bella. I was out of line early. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He was on the other end of the room so I figured I'd mess with him a little. Make him think I was totally wasted. See if he would confess anything.

"I don't know why you hate me Edward. I'm sorry for the way I am." I faked cried. I stood up on the rail and jumped backwards. I heard Edward screaming and I seen him look over the rail just as I hit the surface of the water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?????" He screamed.

"You gonna come swim with me or what?" I asked. The next thing I know he had jumped off the balcony screaming like a girl and landed in the pool beside me.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He said as he swam closer to me.

"Heart attacks are overrated." I said as I stepped as far back as I could. Yup, Now I'm pinned in the corner of the pool.

"Alot of things are overrated." He whispered in my ear.

"What kind of things?" I whispered seductively.

"The first kiss for example." He whispered as he placed his hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled my face to his. As our lips met, the electricity that had flown between us, only became stronger. I was quickly losing my buzz. I didn't know how long I could control my hormones with this guy. I've never had a problem controlling them before. Hell I was practically a nun.

He parted his lips begging for entrance and I opened mine and granted it to him. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and lightly sucked on it while I gave it a few gentle nibbles. He groaned and I hoped that this was turning him on as much as it was me. He grabbed my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Already feeling his arousal.

"Overrated?" He asked breathlessly.

"Extremely." I whispered

Review Bitches lol

**They're better than having a heart attack lmao **

**xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen **


	4. Stealth Mode

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's goregous characters but I wish I did....**

**Stealth Mode**

_"Overrated?" He asked breathlessly._

_"Extremely." I whispered _

**Edward's POV**

Things were getting heated, I wasn't even sure if this was a smart thing to do. But luckily, I didn't have to worry about that. Emmett's booming voice killed the moment. Bella rested her forehead against mine, letting out an aggravated growl that only fueled the erection I was sporting. She ground into me once more before disentangling her limbs from my body.

"No jizz in the pool!" Emmett whined. "I'm not going to have to drain it again, am I?"

"No" Bella said confidently as she climbed out of the pool. "Things were never going to go that far. And you were the last person to jizz in the damn pool! So you deserved it."

Rosalie smiled brightly as Emmett whispered something in her ear. Bella noticed the exchange, walked over to Rose and picked her up.

"Damn, Bella!" Rose huffed as Bella flung her over her shoulder and threw her in the pool.

Jasper and Emmett stood there laughing as Rosalie screamed at Bella. Bella ran to hide behind Emmett, but ended up picking up Jasper and running with him to the pool. Jasper screamed as she let go of him and he fell in the cold water. Emmett was smart enough to try and get away, but he _wasn't_ fast enough. Of course there was no chance in hell that Bella would be picking up Emmett, but she did the next best thing. Emmett and Bella were circling each other like they were in a wrestling match then Bella lurched forward, tackling Emmett into the pool.

Bella climbed out on the other side of the pool and ran into the house, she returned seconds later carrying Alice bridal style. The funny part was that Alice was wearing a poofy pink dress that looked like a reject of Barbie's private collection. Bella didn't waste anytime, she tossed Alice into the pool while the rest of us swam around.

Alice was angry but, everytime she would start to yell and rant, she would sink and Jasper would have to bring her back up. Bella stood there soaking wet, in a white tank top that was very see through and a pair of lacy boy shorts. She was the most intriguing woman I had ever met.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and telling funny stories. Emmett insisted on telling everyone embarrassing tales about Bella. She finally promised that she would do anything he wanted if he'd just shut up. Emmett looked like he was going to have a field day with that promise and ended up whispering something in her ear that made her eyes go wide.

None of us knew what he planned for her to do, but from what I've learned about my brother over the years, it wasn't going to be good.

Alice, Emmett and I left the next morning after Bella prepared a wonderful breakfast. I spent the rest of the day trying to get things prepared for school on monday, but had no luck. My mind was with the brown eyed girl.

There was something about Bella Swan that drew me to her like a magnet and I hated her for it. I've spent my whole life in control of everything that happened to me and she was the hurricane that threatened to tear down everything I've worked so hard for.

Sunday night, after waking up from a very hot dream about Bella, I promised myself that I would no longer let her get in the way of my dreams and aspirations. If it came down to it, I would completely ignore her.

Monday morning, I walked into my first class of the day and pulled out my books. The teacher waited for the final bell to ring, but it never did. Then I heard it, a haunting memory from my past.

**Bella's POV**

It was 5:30 on Monday morning and there I was, standing in front of the high school, wearing all black and camo face paint. I had to show up before the teachers if I was going to pull this shit off and get Emmett off my back for good. Don't get me wrong, I could care less who he told about me falling down in the shower or slipping in dog shit and busting my ass. I just didn't want him giving Edward any more ammunition against me.

No matter how much of a damn traitor my body was. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Edward manipulate me. I'm one stubborn bitch when I want to be and no man will ever tell me what to do. The main reason that I went along with Emmett's insane plan, was to prove that very point.

_No one controls Bella Swan. _And for Emmett to get a kick out of irritating his brother.

I picked the lock to the back door in record time, shut it and locked it back, before making my way down the dark hallway. Turning on my flashlight, I ran across the school, to the girl's bathroom. It was right beside the AP English classroom. Edward's first class of the day.

I stood on top of the toilet tank, reached up, slid one the loose ceiling tiles out the way and hoisted myself up. There was maybe a foot and a half of clearance, so I had to army crawl my way across. It took me almost an hour to find the wires for the speaker system and all of five minutes to hook it up to my MP3 player. I plugged in my portable microphone and waited.

I must have fallen asleep in the dusty crawlspace, because I woke up to the sound of Emmett's voice carrying through the hallways. Disoriented, I went to sit up and about knocked myself out with a metal beam. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head where there would be a pretty nice knot in a couple of hours. I checked my watch, 8:15a.m. only 15 minutes to go.

There was a small gap between the tiles, so I watched as the teacher and students slowly filtered into the room. Edward walked in and stood right below me, his untidy bronze hair blocking my view. I chuckled a little as I thought of how he was going to react.

Hearing my laugh, Edward looked up and then around the room, trying to figure out where it came from. For half a second, his green eyes connected with mine and I rolled over quietly so he wouldn't see me. My pants leg got hung up on an exposed nail and I ended up having to rip the entire leg off to get myself loose.

I crawled back to my previous position, watching as the teacher kept looking at the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring. To my horror, I realized that I didn't just tap into the speaker system of the one room, but the entire school. This really isn't my day. I thought as I shook my head. My nose was running profusely from excessive dust inhalation and I was doing my best not to sneeze.

"Okay class, let's get started." Mr. Allen said.

That was my cue. I pressed the play button on the MP3 player and cleared my throat as quietly as possible. The fast paced piano number started over the speakers and Edward looked around, frantic and horrified. That's when I started to sing.

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one_

My voice was hoarse and cracking from amusement. I also sounded like a had a bad head cold.

_"No" is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa, worse than two_

It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday

One is the loneliest number

One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

It's just no good anymore since you went away

The song ended and I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was the hardest sneeze that has ever erupted from my body, it flung me into the tiles, making them shake beneath me. I braced myself as the ceiling gave way and I was falling towards my impending doom.

Luckily, I landed on my feet, but when the dust cleared, I found myself standing on Edward's desk.

He was covered in white powder and had spiderwebs in his hair. Edward glared at me as I reached out to brush the little brown spider off of his shoulder. I pulled my arm back and shrugged. Hopping off of the desk, I heard Mr. Allen on his cell phone, he was calling security.

"Shit!" I muttered as I looked for an escape route.

I was about to move forward when I felt a hand grab my arm. Edward sat there, using a firm grip to hold me in place, while a satisfied grin played on his mouth as the teacher came closer to me. I twisted my arm, wrenching myself free. I turned to Edward and let out a sinister laugh, then bolted out of the classroom, not stopping until I was safely in my car.

_Whose the bitch now Eddie-boy!! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Review Bitches lol **

**Come on review are better than homework **

**xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen **


	5. Escaping Security and Revenge

Edward: Say It.

Me: What?

Edward: Say it out loud!

Me:*grumbles* i don't own Twilight happy now!

Edward: Yes! "laughs at you while you glare at him"

**Never Trust A Hope**

Chapter 5: Escaping Security and Revenge

**BPOV**

I was safely in my car by the time the bell rang for second period. I wasn't sure what to do right now but all I know is Emmett's coming by with a smug smile on his face.

"Awesome job Bells, I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett said proudly.

"Em you don't even know the half of it." I exclaimed.

"What happened?" Em asked.

"After I finished singing I started lauging my ass off and fell through the ceiling and landed on Eddie-boy's desk and boy his face was priceless and pissed. Oh yeah and he was covered with plaster and one or two spiders." I finished telling Emmett about the plan and everyone could hear his booming laughter.

"WOW Bellsie I'm so impressed with you! I never thought you'd be capable of doing that. I knew your clumsiness would be useful one day" Emmett finished his rant. I glared at him for his klutz joke he made.

"Look Em what do I do? You know If I go inside i'm in serious trouble for busting into the school and the speaker system. If I do go inside I will blame you for this and get you into so much fucking trouble. Got It!" I screamed at him.

"Fine" Emmett grumbled.

I went inside and went to my locker and got my books for my second period AP Urban Studies class. I entered everyone was staring at me. News travel fast in this school.

_Damn small town school! Why does news always travel so fucking fast! Damn Tanya and her slutty little minions. _

Before Mr.L could even start the class spoke through the intercom.

"Miss Swan please come to the principal's office." 's voice sounded through the whole school.

_Oh fuck i'm in so much trouble. Emmett beter fucking count his fucking blessings._

I stated walking towards the principal's office. See the only reason why I know the way is because of Emmett once again. Well it all started during lunch. Too make a long story short Em made me dance like a stripper in the lunchroom and one of Queen bee's slutty helpers told and I got detention for a freaking week. I know! So not fair but didn't you hear life wasn't fair.

I entered the dingy office and sat down in one of those uncomfortable chairs and waited for to lecture me again.

"Miss Swan I'm very disappointed in you. Why would you break into the school, rig the school's speaker system and embarass a certain Cullen?" He asked me with a stern look in his eyes. Me being the bad ass actress that I am started crying.

"Ohh , I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this to anyone. The reason why this happened is because Emmett forced me to do this and he said if I didn't embarass Edward that he'd spread a vulgar rumor about me" I spluttured while crying my eyes out.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so sorry I'll have Emmett apologize to Edward and to you immediately and he will be serving detention for the rest of the week." said with authority.

"Thank you " I said with a grateful smile.

"No problem Bella, now go to your next class" said. I walked out of the office and into the bathroom and pulled out my Iphone and texted Ali.

_**hey ali i'm n da bathroom plz come with makeup, principal busted me but blamed em but i had to cry so my makeup is smearde. xoxo B. **_

I sent the text and in five minutes Alice was in the bathroom with her makeup bag.

"OMG Bella what happened!" Alice practically screamed.

"Damn Alice don't scream in my ear, but anyways I got called into the office for the whole Edweirdo scene that I caused today in the morn-" I got cut off by a pixie

"WHAT! What Edward scene!" Alice screamed.

"Well remember when you guys were in my house and I promised Em that I would do anything to get him to stop telling Edward embarassing stories about me. Well he told me I had to play a song through the school speakers because something about this song gave Edward bad memories." I told her.

"Oh yeah was that you singing today in the morning? It sounded like you were dry and high!" Ali giggled.

"Yeah it was but the worst thing was that I started cracking up and I fell through the roof and landed on Eddie's desk and now he has cobwebs and dust all over his penny head!"

"Okay now I see how you got sent to the principal's office but why is Emmett in the mix" Alice asked me with a questioning look.

"I blamed him and told that he forced me to do this or else he would spread a vulgar rumor about me." I explained with a huge grin on my face.

"_And he believed that?_" Alice looked surprised.

"Yeah because I was crying the whole entire time and now Emmy-bear has to apologize to me and Edward. Oh and also a week of detention" I told her.

"Nice Bells, now let me fix your makeup." Alice fished into her bag and grabbed what she needed to fix it. As much as I hated makeup I didn't want to look like a clown.

"There all done" Alice squealed.

"Thanks Al you're the best!" I thanked her and went with her to our geometry class. Geometry was boring even though me and Alice already knew this stuff.

"Dude math is so fucking boring" I complained.

"I know right but we'll just have to endure it" Alice said.

The day went by and lunch came by and I was so relieved.

"OMG Bella I heard what happened! You're awesome" Rose screamed and hugged me.

"Thanks but you know I was forced by your dumbass of a boyfriend" I told Rose in the most calmest voice I had.

"Yeah Bells way to go!" Jazzy congratulated me.

"Bellsie why'd you get me in trouble" Emmett grumbled.

"Because you got me into this mess in the first place" I yelled at him and he just kept his mouth shut because he knew it was true. The next thing I knew I felt something on my hair so I touched it and it was jell-o.

"WTF!" I screamed and I looked up and saw Edward fucking Cullen smirking at me.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it" He said. I was so pissed I didn't care the whole school was watching.

"What the fuck you dick why the fuck did you spill your jell-o all over me!" I screamed at him.

"Like I said payback's a bitch." He said with a cocky attitude.

"You know what I don't give a fuck anymore! This morning wasn't even my fucking fault. Emmett fucking dared me to this shit to embarrass you you shit-faced jackass." I screamed even louder but then I just walked out.

_If Edward Fucking Cullen is gonna mess with me then he's gonna have to grow a fucking pair because I'm a stubborn bitch." _I thought to myself while I revved up my truck and texted Alice that I was gonna ditch the rest of the afternoon.

_Payback is a bitch but Karma is mother fucker so Cullen better watch his back ._

* * *

_Review people and I want 10 reviews before I update the next one._

_We all know reviewing is better than homework._

_xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen. _

_P.S: Sorry I haven updated because I have been swamped with homework and senior yr events. I also have improv team and spoken word poetry so I barely have time to write so don't be mad. _


End file.
